


如何做一名优秀的治疗师（中下）

by seventeenglobefish



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Kudos: 43





	如何做一名优秀的治疗师（中下）

固定队中的白魔法师不怎么喜欢治疗。

所以固定队成员了为了自身以及未来打算，决定为白魔法师定制一轮教育课堂。

骑士回到部队房时已经到了傍晚，他一进门就看见固定队内的学者为召唤师和赤魔法师口交和手淫的场景，虽然这一幕已经在他们部队内见怪不怪了，只是最近召唤愿意共享的频率似乎高了一些。

赤魔法师向回来的骑士投掷了一串公寓房门钥匙，随后直接把学者坐在地上的屁股一把抱起插了个结结实实，被摁着脑袋给自己弟弟做深喉的学者也发不出什么声音，骑士只能从她上翻的白眼和潮吹的水声猜测一下他们在大厅里玩了多久。

也许他应该去让召唤收敛一下，又不是没有给他们准备玩女人的屋子，万一把准备入部队的新人吓跑了怎么办。骑士一边转着钥匙圈一边按住了自己半勃起的裤裆，他有段时间没有好好地做过爱了，如果不是已经有了预定他还很乐意加入到分食学者的游戏中。

骑士推开了最里面的那扇门，来到了他的学员面前。

白魔法师被赤魔法师吊起来后起码已经过了一个多小时，屋内的暖气开得很足也不用担心全身赤裸的白魔法师着凉。骑士听着空气中的机械的马达声皱起了眉，把内置灯调亮了一点。

“哇噢。”

赤魔法师的绳索束缚果然没有辜负他的期待，楚楚可怜的少女被红色的麻绳吊在空中，分量十足的胸部被勒了出来，挺在空中诱惑者谁来吸上一口，而被赤魔法师恶趣味留下的魔导振蛋则兢兢业业的给少女带来情潮和折磨，白白净净的粉嫩下体早就充血被玩弄成了熟透的颜色，散发着雌性的味道勾着男人来交配中出。

骑士察觉到她身下的地毯有一滩深色的污渍，男人不由得皱起了眉。调教室的地板全部铺上了精梳羊毛地毯，这么简单的高潮潮吹出来弄脏了它们事后处理起来可麻烦了 。

“真是不乖的孩子，居然把地毯尿得这么脏。”

白魔法师没有任何的反应，上翻的漂亮眸子早就没了原本的光彩，骑士耐性的等了她一会，抬剑割断了所有绳索，将脱力的少女接到了怀中。

“看在你是第一次的份上，尿脏地毯应该收到的惩罚就暂且搁置吧，还听得到我说话吗，白魔法师，课前预习结束了，该考试了。”

骑士皮笑肉不笑的把黏在白魔法师下体的性趣玩具拆了下来，拍着她的屁股让人回神。

白魔法师呜呜着勉强给了骑士回应，只是跳蛋的快感就把她理智抹了一大半，骑士伤脑筋的亲了亲她的额头，毫无情感的就把少女的脑袋按到了自己的腿间，掏出自己勃起很久的肉棒就着扩口器就塞进了她的口里。

合不上的嘴巴操起来干燥又无趣，骑士皱着眉扯着白魔法师黑发辅助她动作，干了她喉咙没几下就感觉没劲的拔了出来，白魔法师就跟个肉娃娃一样，没有任何反应的女人也没有给她精液和教育的必要，骑士从边上的矮柜里拿出了一支炼金药剂，咬开试管塞就倒入了白魔法师的嘴里。

艰难喝下药剂的白魔法师猛的恢复了神智，惊慌无措的眼眸求助的看着面前的骑士，合不上的口更是呜呜的发出点可怜声音。那是部队内工匠大哥做的精力药剂，对于白魔法师这种禁不起玩弄的初学者这是最好的辅助工具。

骑士安抚的拍了拍白魔的肩膀，将她的扩口器拿了下来，宽大的手掌直接握住了她一只酥乳捏玩。“好孩子，你知道你的胸部有多大的潜力吗。”

白魔法师缩着肩膀摇了摇头。

“按照常理来说，治疗师的胸部都会流出乳汁，可你的不会。知道错在哪里了吗。”

“不……不知道……”

骑士让少女跪坐的在他的腿间，随便聚拢了两团乳肉将自己硬的难受的肉棒插了进去缓慢动作，白魔法师的动作僵硬，低头看着在自己雪白乳肉中间凸出来的巨大肉头，不知道为什么的吞了吞口水。

“那你应该知道怎么受罚吧，还记得我们的诗人怎么教你的吗。”

一些残断的记忆碎片浮了上来，平时被隐藏在记忆深处，只要看见这样的大肉棒就会不由自主的想扭起腰，朝着肉棒的主人掰开自己的小穴。白魔法师小小的伸出了自己的舌尖，尝了尝从小孔里流出来的腺液，那是一种熟悉的味道，在和诗人交好后就经常吃到的，很好吃的男性的味道。

白魔法师自发的挤压起了自己的乳房，身体的记性远比她脑袋的想法动得快，她上下搓着那根又热又粗的肉棒，舌头和小嘴也热切的又舔又含，只要她做好，肉棒就会射出很好吃的牛奶。这么想着的少女，主动地翘起了自己的龙尾向骑士求欢。

骑士小幅度的喘着粗气，眼神扫在了白魔法师的双乳上，满足性欲的同时他也在思考，如何进行下一步的教导，让他们的白魔法师学会如何去治疗伤员。

少女的乳晕很大，中间的小点却很可爱，这么有分量的乳房的话，治疗整个队伍简直绰绰有余，骑士捏住了其中的一点，拉扯按压着使它变形，可始终都没有得到应有的回应，他有点坐不住了，扯着少女的身子就直接让她坐了进去。

白魔法师自然不会抗拒，她在被诗人邀请进房间的时候就听了他唱的歌，浑浑噩噩的，连被脱光了衣服留下了裸照都不知道，她就和个荡妇一般的吞下了骑士的肉棒，在他的腿上扭腰媚叫，作着被教导好的事情，吃着最喜欢的东西。

他们的诗人看起来风度翩翩是个优雅绅士，但他却是从贫民窟里爬出来的很多劣性渣滓中的一个。他弹得一手好琴，说得一口好情话，没有什么魔法抗性的女性很容易就落入他手中，在失去意识的时候被强暴，却什么都不会记得。

诗人把白魔法师带回来的后每天都会给她唱歌，直到隔壁的黑魔法师发出了抗议。

骑士的思绪被白魔法师的潮喷拉了回来，这个女孩骑他骑得开心，甚至在他腿上自顾自的潮吹高潮，弄脏了他的裤子，骑士皱着眉，取出了抽屉中放着的细针，朝着白魔法师的乳首扎了下去。


End file.
